The Journey
by pandapony1234
Summary: A little sister trying to get out of her elder brother's shadow with a broken relationship between the two.


**Chapter 1**

"Dik, Dik" the alarm goes off in Jordan's bedroom, and he rises to turn off the alarm that disturbed his slumber. He stared at himself in the mirror across the room, his dusty brown hair has fallen messily around his face, even though it was still quite straight. He rose up and rubbed at his eyes before heading out his bedroom door.

Luna had not yet risen and was trying her hardest to ignore the alarm, perhaps if she stayed in bed long enough she could miss school and then this day would have at least one positive element. Although she did succeed for a few minutes, her older brother burst through the door and yanked her blanket off her.

"Hey!" she yelled at him like a stray cat and attempted to snatch it back.

"Get up, we have school!" he threw the blanket across the room so she couldn't get it and left.

"Screw you asshole!" she abruptly yelled after him and finally got up, she hated mornings more than anything in the world, even more than cereal. She looked at herself in the mirror, her singlet had slightly lifted itself up and her shorts were creased, but her thinly veiled scars which ran parallel on her wrists and thighs were so obvious. She cringed at herself before walking over to her closet and changing out of her nightwear and into her uniform that thankfully covered anything she could be mocked for.

She headed down to the kitchen where her brother was already buttering his toast, his appearance was well manicured while her uniform had creases in it and her hair wasn't even brushed.

"Good morning, star shine" he spoke without the slightest of care, looking over his shoulder slightly like all the 'cool' kids do.

"Yeah, it is." she couldn't care less about being nice to him, not after how he treats her at school.

"You taking the bus today?" he asked but she shook her head.

"Orion is walking me today" she didn't miss the scolding expression that came over him.

"I don't like that guy" he turned fully towards her.

"I don't care what you like, I like him" her brother raised an eyebrow.

"In what way?" she scoffed at his unnecessary comment and grabbed his toast. He chased her around the kitchen yelling insults while she just laughed at his stupidity.

"Wonder what your friends would say if they saw you now!?" that shut him up. The doorbell rang just as she finished his toast and she opened it to reveal a smiling Orion.

"Hey! I got those mint chocolates you've been dying to try!" she nearly jumped into his arms but held herself back.

"Thank you so much! You're the best friend a girl could ask for!" Luna spoke, but she did miss the slight hurt expression on his face, the friend zone always hurt.

When they arrived at school they split paths, Orion left to go sit with the popular kids while Luna went to go see her other friends.

Now you've probably guessed by now that Luna was an outcast, she only had two other friends who would be kind to her at school, they were also outcasts so made the perfect trio. Elisabeth wasn't exactly normal, she had a tendency to have panic attacks quite a lot and was extremely depressed, she had brunette hair that hid half her face and she loved to write stories on her computer. Mason was disliked by many because he tried far too hard to get in with girls and could be seen as quite obnoxious with his loud attitude and greasy dirty blonde hair, he liked video games and flying his drone.

These three were disliked by most of the school and they formed a small group, usually hanging out in the library or behind the gym. Luna found them both sitting on the steps outside the school discussing a video game named 'Undertale' that both Luna and Elisabeth loved.

"Hey, Temmie!" Luna loved calling Elisabeth Temmie as she sometimes got twitchy and overactive if she had too much sugar.

"Hey Shyren!" both girls laughed at the silly nicknames that were inspired by the game.

"How was your walk with Orion?" Elisabeth gave her friend a look that they both knew.

"It was good and no, I do not like him!" she laughed.

"You'll eventually admit it!" Elisabeth had a cheesy smile plastered on her face.

Luna could feel her face burning up. The bell rings saving Luna from more teasing from Temmie. Classes go by and it was time for Luna's walk home with Orion. As she was putting her books away in her locker, she feels a tap on her shoulder, Luna turns around to see who it is to see Orion looking down at her with his protruding emerald eyes. Luna notices how his eyes gleamed in the light, it was nice to see a familiar face after a long day.

"Hey, sweetheart are you ready to go?" He says with a goofy smile on his face.

"Hi Arrow, yes I'm ready" locking her locker and picking up her bag. The pair start walking their way home. As they walk Luna is nibbling on the mint chocolate from this morning that Orion gave her.

"How's the chocolate sweetheart?"

"It's really good Arrow"

"That explains the chocolate on your cute face, here let me get it off for you."

Orion goes to clean her face, he sees that her cheeks are bright pink as he wipes the chocolate off her face and licks it off his thumb. He gives Luna a playful smile one she knew all too well. Orion pushes Luna's blue streak in her hair behind her ear and whispers a question into her small ear.

"Do you want to come over to my place and have a sleepover?" He was trying to pull off a puppy dog face. It was adorable whenever he did that face that she couldn't resist and he knew that was her weakness.

"Okay, but I just need to grab a few things from my house first." Luna sighed knowing that she had to prepare herself for the night ahead. Orion's face lights up as she says those words. Luna and Orion arrived at her house and as she opened the front door Jordan was literally standing there glaring at them both.

"Get out of the way you dumbass" As she tries to push her brother out of the way. Jordan just doesn't budge.

"Orion, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at your house?" the tension between the two was intense with Orion giving Jordan the look to back off his girl and that he doesn't deserve a sister like Luna. Orion didn't answer.

"Jay why won't you let me in?!" Luna asked.

"Luna I'm not letting you in because you're an embarrassment to me, you keep saying that you have depression but everyone knows you don't, you're just an attention seeking bitch. You're so fucked up inside your head that you say shit to make sure the entire school knows that you exist." Jordan says looking down at his little sister with a disgusted look. Orion sees that Luna is about ready to punch her brother as much as he wanted to see it happen she wouldn't forgive him if he'd let her so he steps in and pulls her away.

"Come on Luna let's leave to my house," Orion says while stroking his thumb across his neck.

"Are you okay?" He asked, grabbing Luna's hand squeezing it tight.

No, I am not. Not at all. I'm depressed. I have anxiety. My biggest fear is abandonment. I want to tell someone. Maybe I should tell you. I need someone to hug me, tell me it's all gonna be okay. I want to tell someone, I want to spill out everything. But what if I tell you and you leave me? What if you think I'm asking for attention?

"I'm fine, just tired. Thanks though." Luna replied.

"Okay but I'm here for you if you ever need anything" Orion spoke with a gentle voice. Luna starts crying into Orion's chest trying to hide her face, Orion pulls Luna closer holding her tight, moving his hands up and down her back.


End file.
